From observations of professional golfers it has been noted that at the impact position of their golf swing their hips are open to the target line and their shoulders are square to the target line. At the same time, a proper golf swing requires that the leading arm (i.e. the left arm for a right handed golfer or the right arm for a left-handed golfer) be kept straight from the shoulder to the wrist.
Unfortunately, recreational golfers usually have several flaws in their swings. Typically recreational golfers keep their hips square and their shoulders open to the target line. Also, they typically bend their leading arm at the elbow during their swing in a condition commonly known as “chicken wing.”
Some golf training aids have tried to address the hip rotation problems. Others have attempted addressing the elbow angle problem using belts, wraps and bands that are cumbersome at best. An elegant training aid for teaching both proper hip rotation and leading arm positioning is lacking. Thus, there is a long felt, unsolved need for a teaching aid that will train a golfer to use the proper sequence of hip and shoulder rotation and avoid “chicken wing” type elbow bending by allowing them to actually feel the proper sequence using visual, tactile and auditory feedback.